


Anchor锚

by lovesince1944



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jasson died and Dick blame it all to himself, M/M, Memory Loss, Omega Dick Grayson, dead love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: “我还是不记得，”他的声音嘶哑，“但我想知道谁是杰森陶德。”





	Anchor锚

**Author's Note:**

> 少正S3背景其他全为捏造，看完后发发疯，我真的没怎么给21产过粮啊……

\--

一切开始于那场战斗，刺客的刀锋擦过夜翼的下巴，青年旋身扭过，天杀灵巧得像只猫，而隐藏于某种皮肤下的气味蛇信般朝他的鼻尖袭来，悄然带起的欲望和猝不及防的记忆从脊椎一阵过电冲上脑子。  
其实不像是记忆，如果给他选择，刺客更愿意把脑海里的东西形容成一个梦境，他嗅到鼻尖海洋的味道，而他在水底。他看见指尖带起的泡沫，一瞬间想到的是在阳光下变成泡沫的小美人鱼，操，她也有红头发，可他没有疼痛，甚至没有下沉，他能看到海面落下的阴影，一艘船的影子。  
他后撤，和青年保持距离，夜翼却神色如常的站在奥古不远处，刺客转过头，护目镜下的目光几乎赤裸的放在夜翼的后颈上，那里被黑色的制服遮挡，但他能能嗅到那块黑色凯夫拉布料下的腺体散发出的隐约气味，像是某种无声的召唤，落在皮肤上妥帖的安抚。  
气味，香味，爆米花混合了奶油， 游乐场的温暖气味，某只落在他脸颊上的温暖手指，粘着汗水和泪水，他低头，面前是一双茫然的蓝眼珠，眼皮颤动着落满了光。  
“格雷森……”  
一声叹息，夹杂着少年变声器嘶哑的喉音。  
“……格雷森。”  
刺客取下兜帽，看着离开青年的背影，而奥古别过头，露出一个满意的笑容。  
“啊，看起来你的记忆正在恢复，很好。”  
\--  
刺客制住身下扭动的躯体。  
他找到了夜翼的安全屋，不存在于他的脑子里，但他的双腿带着他来到了那里，脱下制服的青年疲惫的叹息，黑发下露出一双蓝眼睛，而他摸了摸后颈，全身跟着陷入一种沉闷的寂静。  
但他发现了刺客，一双手把他抓进屋，而一双长腿绞上他的脖子把他压制在身下，夜翼的呼吸已经在波动，心跳加快，呼吸加重，而刺客却并不想反抗。  
“你是谁？”  
他的声音甚至带着凶狠的味道，说着一只手就取下了刺客的护目镜，而他看到了一双祖母绿的暗淡双眼，震惊带来的破绽让刺客看准时间左手迅速刺向夜翼的后劲，Alpha的气息肆无忌惮的在整个窄小的房间炸裂开，而碰到夜翼后颈的那只手暴力撕开凯夫拉制服，夜翼后颈的甜味被Alpha气息凶狠的压制。  
“操——”  
夜翼挣扎开他的手，但身体却开始颤抖：“怎么会——”  
“我记得格雷森，”刺客开口，那张和杰森陶德一模一样的脸落在迪克的眼里，他看到一个十五岁刚刚成熟的难搞小Alpha，气势十足的对他一笑然后咬上他的后颈。  
“你是我的，迪基鸟。”  
而刺客按住他的后颈，有意无意地摩挲他长长的的发尾，可他手指僵硬，又看到那艘船的影子，从海面上落进他的眼珠里。  
“可我不记得我自己。”  
\--  
这一切过于轻易，年轻男人在他手下颤抖，皮肉渗出一层滚烫的气味，粘腻到他几乎抓不住他的肢体，迪克的黑发湿淋淋的落在眼前，他嘴唇里滚出一声滚烫的喘息，他伸出手在半空抓挠了一下，最终被刺客捉住手腕放在自己肩膀上。  
刺客身上炸开的Alpha信息素席卷了整个不到五十平米的空间，烟草味不容置疑的入侵迪克的大脑，尼古丁刺激多巴胺分泌，他在头晕脑胀的高热和愉悦感中挣扎，而刺客的手指抚摸他的皮肤，在罗姆人深色肌肉上掐出一个手印。  
迪克不知道自己到底在做梦还是身在某个邪恶反派为他造出的幻境，他亲眼看着小弟的遗体埋入土地，他为他哀悼，他为他落泪，他为自己年轻早逝的Alpha献上祝福和安息的愿望，他带着他过于年轻的烟草气息独自离去。他见到他的尸体，见到那张已经被清洗掉血污的青白脸庞，他抚摸过接骨木的棺木，无数次见到正义山下的全息投影，他见过他的死亡。  
可他现在如同身处幻境。  
他呻吟，房间里的Alpha气息逼走他的理智，熟悉到可怕的味道让他属于夜翼的一边想要确认眼前到底是谁，而属于迪克格雷森的那一边又在疯狂想要挽留这个气味，而长了一张杰森陶德的脸的刺客并没有离开的意思，他舔舐迪克的后颈，滚烫的舌苔让他全身颤栗。  
“杰、杰森……”刺客的手指托起他的臀，Omega的后穴渗出液体，迪克被久违的发情期刺激得手指哆嗦，试图抓紧杰森的肩膀又试图并拢双腿，刺客年轻，那张脸展露出的年龄不过是个刚成人的少年，某种当年都没有产生过的背徳感让迪克瑟缩了一下，刺客却掰开他的腿，让无数罪犯遐想的那双肌肉分明的长腿盘在他身上，拖住迪克臀部的手指直接刺进后穴，逼着那条缝隙一次吞进两根手指，迪克嘴里吐出湿润的喘息，吸气声卡在嗓子里断断续续的往外落，趴在刺客肩膀上发抖，刺客贴上他的胸口吮吸，手指在后穴分叉戳刺，迪克的腰跟着嘴里的呜咽一起软下去，Alpha带起他的发情，高热让他全身滚烫，他抬起手不知道想要阻止刺客的动作还是直接把他从身上掀下去，但是他最后只是在刺客往后穴碾进第三根手指的时候发出一声哽咽呻吟。  
但是刺客的眼前是另一个长梦，火和血在他眼前炸开，硝烟和硫磺的味道烧坏他的喉咙，他手里抓着夜翼，轻易得好像他能一瞬间在他手心碎掉，可他却在发抖，破坏欲和怒火一起向他涌来，他被按进水下，浮沉的光影落在视网膜上，他想伸手抓住什么，而他眼前只有夜翼。  
他把夜翼压上墙，他们其实身材相仿，但那种无处发泄的破坏欲望和急切抓住属于自己的东西的不安让他的动作无比轻易，迪克在他手下颤抖，咬着牙漏出点柔软的呻吟，他舔舐迪克的胸口，咬着那块肌肉直到留下咬痕，而迪克双手绕在他后颈上，颤抖着收拢，他的蓝眼睛几近茫然的在湿漉漉的黑发间望向他，而那一瞬间刺客被那种更疯狂的征服欲刺激到低吼一声，抽出手指捅进迪克的喉咙。  
他发出一声窒息的呛咳，头下意识往后仰，而刺客的阴茎捅进后穴，迪克瑟缩着呻吟，他试图发出点什么声音表示嘴里的手指侵略性太强，但刺客的动作突然停了下来，他的手指甚至是小心的触碰起迪克温热的口腔，迪克苦闷地摇头，舌尖舔舐嘴里的三根手指，啧啧水声像小狗舔食，而刺客只是加重了喘息。  
“小、翅膀……”迪克虚弱的喊了一声，透过手指模模糊糊发出个粘腻又甜蜜的昵称，杰森从来不喜欢他那样叫他，但每次他给年轻的小Alpha打一发或者舔一发的时候，小野兽的呼吸总会在他那样叫他后陡然粗重，而刺客的动作却突然停了下来，眼光落在迪克的后颈上，他抽出迪克嘴里的手指，后者咳嗽两声，嘴唇开阖艰难呼吸，并非因为缺氧或者生理原因，再重复一遍，他是能一发绞杀能把眼前这个Alpha——可能是自己早已经死去的Alpha——从身上掀下去的夜翼，但是发情热度和愧疚狂喜混合在一起的情绪让他放弃了这个想法，他希望他就是他的杰森，他不愿意这一切仅仅是一个梦境。  
“迪基鸟。”  
刺客的声音嘶哑得厉害，那两个冷不丁的音节差点让迪克以为是他嘴里的嘶嘶声，但他仍然听到了那个称呼，杰森喜欢那样回敬他的“小翅膀”——  
“我要叫你迪基鸟！”  
“随你喜欢，小——翅——膀——你不觉得很可爱吗！”  
“我不需要可爱！”  
“可是‘罗宾’也很可爱。”  
“不可爱，这很蠢！”  
“但你喜欢这个名字，承认吧杰森！我听到你昨晚在房间排练见到敌人的自我介绍了——”  
“闭嘴你这个屌脸（dickface）！”——  
某些深重的，沉默的过往，带着光闪现在他眼前。  
刺客一口咬上他的后颈，三年没有人在那里留下过痕迹，但迪克发出一声痛苦的叫喊，他依旧能感觉到三年前那个暂时标记的味道，任务前罗宾拖着夜翼溜到一边，年轻的小Alpha露出一个属于街头男孩的笑容，抓着他的衣领让他俯下身，迪克以为他要亲吻他，但杰森只是任性的在他后颈上留下一个占有意味十足的咬痕。  
“小混蛋！”迪克看着他笑着跑开，和他分配给他的小队队员回合，还不忘对他挥挥手，“等着我回来！”  
当然，他没有回来。  
那个恶作剧的咬痕留下的味道在杰森的葬礼后消散得一干二净，连同那个孩子的存在一起消失在世界上，而迪克疲惫的蜷缩在他的房间落泪，拒绝大部分人的来访，只有沃利和罗伊才能一如往常走进韦恩庄园，给他们最小的兄弟一个无声的拥抱。  
有时候他看着布鲁斯留给他的眼神，他已经开始无法辨认那到底是安慰还是谴责。  
他只是不知所措，只是疲惫又崩溃，那次失败的任务给他留下了一道老伤，横贯心脏随着每一次跳动而疼痛，提醒他到底有多不负责，他害死了他的弟弟，他的队员，他的家人，他的Alpha。  
“杰森、杰森——”  
夜翼牙齿打颤，跟着那个标记一起产生的是后穴里阴茎突然的抽动，刺客托住他的臀，低吼着把他压在墙上操干，迪克不稳的往下落，双手抓住了杰森的肩膀一声声呻吟，他的臀肉滑腻，杰森捏着那两块臀肉分开，中间被冲开的洞口滴下液体，顺着迪克盘在他腰间的双腿落下，迪克在杰森毫无节奏的冲撞中挣扎呼吸，被填满的感觉该死的好，迪克的呻吟粘腻又甜蜜，带着点难以自控的哭腔，杰森在他身上肆意啃咬，像当年那个小狼崽子一样喜欢到处留下痕迹，他叼住迪克的乳尖，吮吸啃咬用上了牙，迪克被疼痛刺激到呲牙，虽然更痛的是后颈那个还在流血就被抵在墙上摩擦到痛的标记。  
他的味道已经开始改变，杰森留下标记的动作不知道是无意识的占有还是当年的影子，迪克胸口发闷，他不明白，而杰森也不明白，但他身边的烟草味道正在温和的蔓延，和空气里爆米花奶油的气味混合在一起，他看见眼前的男孩，年轻人的绿色双眼除去汹涌的情潮，还有一股迷茫又混乱的痛苦，杰森操他，但他的情欲满是辛辣苦涩。  
“杰森。”  
迪克低声呼唤那个名字，他抬手捧住杰森的脸庞，年轻人下意识抬头看着他，看着迪克满脸的汗水泪水和沾染的唾液，眼角潮红，过长的发丝粘在眼前，他皱着眉看着杰森，然后靠上他的额头。  
“不要害怕，我在这里，我会一直在这里，无论你想不想的起来你是谁或者发生了什么，我很抱歉，杰森，但是我在。”  
他不知道该说什么，不知道能说什么，他没有资格去说原谅与否，他也不能对着一个毫无记忆的杰森嚎啕大哭，但他需要做些什么，他需要让这个正在操他的年轻人看见他，看见自己，他从那双祖母绿的眼里看到无际的血与火，燃烧的灰烬和窒息的海浪，杰森看到的是自己在沉没，沉没，大洋的呼唤拖住他的肢体把他向下拉扯。他不记得刚醒来的一切，只记得头颅上撕裂的痛和永不消失的愤怒，崩裂筋骨寻求什么能够抓住他的东西——  
——“你从哪儿找来这孩子的，B？”  
“他偷了蝙蝠车轮胎。”  
“哇哦，勇气可嘉，嗯，小翅膀？”  
“嘿！不许那么叫我，我有名字！”  
“可我又不知道，我是迪克，虽然我猜你已经知道我是谁了。”  
“我叫杰森，杰森陶德。”  
杰森陶德杰森陶德杰森陶德杰森陶德——  
“杰森。”  
有人对他伸手，从大洋的光里探出一只手，抓住了他，而他看见那片船只的影子消失了，只剩下海水流动的蓝色。  
“杰森。”  
他眨眼，面前是捧着他脸庞的男人，他的气味仿佛熟悉的召唤，温暖的奶油香气蔓延四周。  
“杰森。”  
格雷森几乎落泪。  
于是他挺腰开始新一轮操干，他掐住男人的腰肢逼他发出尖叫，格雷森困在他和墙之间，身体扭动着紧紧吸附在他身上，他的后穴咬住他，又湿又软又驯顺的舔舐他的阴茎，迪克在呻吟中带上濒临高潮的哭腔，他抓住杰森的肩膀，一口咬住他的后颈。  
痛，是杰森第一反应，但某种奇妙的愉悦感冲垮了他的疑问，迪克被他刚刚在后穴成的结困在他身上，锁住精液，不允许他挣脱，一滴不漏的堵死在他身体里，Omega全身都在微弱的颤抖，身体即使小幅度的动作也让后穴发痛，而他只是死死咬住杰森后颈的那块软肉，直到它流血，直到它留下一圈牙印，他终于感觉抓住了他。  
而杰森维持着连接的姿势抱住他，抚摸格雷森的头发。  
“我还是不记得，”他的声音嘶哑，“但我想知道谁是杰森陶德。”

FIN


End file.
